Consolation
by the Black Rose
Summary: Kyo x Tohru. A little ficlet set amidst ep. 26. 'I always wanted you and Yuki to get along. It was my wish. My New Year's wish, that this year...'


Consolation

by the Black Rose

A Fruits Basket fanfiction.

AN: For GW fans and readers of Missing by a Mile and Love's Labours Lost, I'm taking a mini-break.  I know, I know, I know.  You hate me.  I'm sorry.  I *will* finish them.  Writing series is hard work, especially when you make yourself finish them.  Sometimes, as inexcusable as it is, I just need to write something short and fun.  It keeps me from getting burned out.  As for Across Enemy Lines, Stella's been working on her portion of ch. 6, so we ARE, at last, making progress on it once again. Thank you for your, I'm sure, rather grudging patience.  Love, Rose

For Furuba fans…. Er, I'm new.  Pleased to meet you. *shakes hand*  This is my first Faruba fanfic, and it's a Kyoru fic, set in the middle of episode 26 – after Tohru brings Kyo-kitty back to the house.   Thank you so much for reading it!  ^____^  Love, Rose

********************************************************************

Consolation

_The cat's story_

_So, the mouse told the cat that the party was the next day.  And all night, the cat dreamed peacefully of a banquet that would never come.  _

_The next day, the cat arrived early to God's house.  He was so excited that all the other animals would be there.  He knocked, and God let him in, giving the cat a puzzled look.  The cat told Him he was there for the party, and was really thankful to be invited.  _

_God smiled sadly at the little cat.  "I'm sorry. The banquet was yesterday.  I invited everyone, but only the twelve animals showed up."_

_The cat's face crumbled.  "But…but the mouse!  He said it was today." _

_God shook his head slowly from side to side.  _

_The poor little cat broke down into tears.  "It's not fair!  I wanted to go! And I missed out. I missed out on everything!"_

_God reached out to pick up the cat, but the little creature swatted the Lord's hand away.  _

_"I hate that mouse!  I'll get back at him for this."_

_God bowed his head.  "It was wrong for the mouse to deceive you.  But you must forgive, and not burden your heart with hatred and revenge."_

_"I can never forgive him for this!"_

_ And with that, the little cat ran from God's house, his heart heavy with shame and regret.  _

_"I'm going to find that mouse and make him pay."_

************************

Kyo stole silently into her room through the carelessly unlatched glass.  His eyes sought her through the darkness.  As tired as he was, Kyo knew he wanted to be here.  He just needed a glimpse of her before he could go to sleep.  

Today – was it finally over?  It seemed as though years had passed since the first rays of dawn crept through his windows and signaled the start of this day.  His head throbbed, and a sharp pain shot through his back and shoulders.  Kyo tried to straighten up though his limbs felt heavier with every step.  But the rest of him…. The hole that had been drilled in the left side of his chest since the day he was born, no longer ached, or felt like it went quite as deep.

            "_Why?  Why are you telling me the only thing I want to hear right now?"_

            He froze at the foot of her bed.  The covers lay smooth and perfect against the mattress, tucked neatly under her pillows.  Kyo's heart sped up to a gallop.

            _Did she leave? Where could she have gone? It's the middle of the night--_

            He spun towards the door, and stopped.  She was there, at her desk, fast asleep.  She lay with her head cradled in the crook of her arm.   The soft yellow satin of her pajamas rippled along her sleeve with every breath and tickled the long brown hair that spilled across the wood surface.  Moonlight caressed the lax features of her face, pausing a moment to kiss her lips.  

            The same ones he had touched just hours before.

            He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, watching her breathe, when a small frown invaded her peaceful expression.

            "Kyo…" Her voice was a whisper.  He stared.  Had she woken up? Or was he the cause of her--  He silently began to back away, but the soft rustling of fabric rooted his feet to the floor.

            "Don't go."

            She had to be awake.  He shifted his weight and the wooden boards beneath his feet emitted a loud creak of protest.   Tohru's blue eyes shot open and Kyo fought the urge to swear out loud.  She wasn't supposed to wake up!  He drew in a deep breath and squinted at the drowsy girl in front of him.

            "Kyo…Wha-what are you doing here?"

            Heat crawled into his cheeks and he looked away.  "You shouldn't leave your window open.  It's not safe."

            "Oh.  I'm sorry.  I didn't realize I left it unlocked."

            "You do it a lot," he barked.  "It's careless.  "And you… you shouldn't sleep like that.  It's bad for you.  That's why Shigure gave you a bed to sleep in."

Tohru shot up from her chair and looked at the window, then back at Kyo.  She took a step forward and bowed her head.   "I'm sorry."

            He scowled.  Why couldn't he be nice to her?  She said she loved him.  She loved him and wanted to be with him.  And he wanted…

            "Kyo?"  She took a tentative step in his direction.  "Is-is something else troubling you?  You know you can tell me…"

            "I'm… I'm sorry.  I was just…concerned."

She moved even closer.  "Concerned? About me?" Her shoulders sagged and she glanced down at the floor.  "Kyo is so kind, I--"

"No.  I'm not.  I mean… I don't really know how to be nice to someone.  Even when I want to.  It just…It never comes out right."

 He couldn't meet her gaze.  Instead, Kyo searched the room for something else to focus on.  The window.  He began to inch towards it, taking her silence as a cue that she wanted him to go.  He turned around, but a hand on his arm pulled him back.

            "I know that you care.  It doesn't matter how you say it. I can see your intentions in your eyes," Tohru whispered.  Her face was just inches from his own as she clasped her hands under her chin.  "Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for worrying about me.  I'm sorry to cause everyone so much trouble."  

            Kyo reached out and took hold of her trembling fingers.  "Tohru, you don't cause us any trouble."

            They lapsed into silence for a moment. He studied the floor and tightened his grip on Tohru's hand.

            "Will things be different, now?" She asked, threading her fingers through his. "I always wanted you and Yuki to get along.  It was my wish. My New Year's wish, that this year…."

            "Tohru, I'll never like Yuki, and he'll never like me."

            She lowered her eyes.  Was she crying?  "I didn't want to hurt him.  That's why…. That's why…."

            Kyo breathed in and fought to keep his voice low and even.  "Things will be different.  They have to be.  No matter what, they can't always stay the same.  We change and life changes with us.  But it doesn't mean all changes are bad…. Does it?"

            Her eyes grew wide and she pulled away.  "No!  No, I didn't mean… Oh, I'm so sorry.  I don't regret what I said at all.  I just--"

           The spark of anger he knew she was expecting didn't so much as even flicker.  "You just wish you could be honest and not hurt someone else."

            She nodded slowly.  "Yes."

            "I don't feel sorry for him."

            "I know."

Kyo reached and caught a tear that trickled down her cheek. He pulled her close, indulging in the feeling of holding her for the split second he was allowed before he found himself on the floor, staring up at Tohru with his glowing cat eyes.  She brought a hand up to her mouth and sank down on her bed.

            "Kyo!  I'm--"

            "Don't say it, Tohru.  There's nothing to be sorry for."   She smiled and bent to pick him up, but he shied away.

"I know that you're tired.  Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

Tohru nodded and pulled the covers around her.  "Goodnight, Kyo." Her eyelids fluttered and closed, like clouds that passed over and hid the stars behind them. He padded back towards to the open glass.

_For the first time, I'm glad the cat didn't get to go to the banquet. _ The cat leapt up onto the windowsill, letting the cool night breeze rustle his fur.  Kyo peeked one last time at sleeping girl inside the room before pawing the windowpane closed and listening for the quiet 'click' of the latch. 

            _I'd rather have you._

******************

_God's story_

_God watched with great sorrow as  the little cat left his house.  He shook his head and closed the door.  He had known that the mouse had tricked the cat, and it made him unhappy.  Though He loved all creatures, the mouse was not remorseful for his deceit, and so God etched in people's hearts a natural fear of the tiny mouse.  It served as a warning not to get too close to a creature that would be so cruel to even his friends._

_The cat, on the other hand, would be loved by humans.  The ease with which the cat seemed to trust his heart would draw people to him, even if the other animals disliked or looked down upon him.  But until the cat learned to forgive, he would be inferior to the mouse.  _

_ "I know it doesn't seem fair now, little cat.  But I do love you the same as all my other children.  And one day, I will give you something finer than the banquet you missed last night."_

_He smiled a fatherly smile.  "Something you can treasure until the end of time."_


End file.
